Lotus flowers
by M.Shelley
Summary: This is a Zuko x Mulan story. I saw this idea on the web a while ago and found it pretty sweet. So here is the story: Mulan and Zuko become friends in their childhood. War and other things throw them apart until they meet each other again after the war and find each other changed and in love with someone else. Sorry I'm not at this point with writing yet, but I will be one far day.
1. Chapter 1

Azula was sitting by the pond accompanied by her two friends Mai and Thy Lee. For once she was just bored, not even teasing her two years older brother Zuko had helped her.

Zuko was at this time bored as well. But in his case it was just the normal boredom that he felt when his five-years-old sister had already teased him. In his thoughts the day was now over, nothing, absolutely nothing could happen the rest of the day. Training was over, Studying was over, even getting teased was over, so all what would happen is dinner in a few hours, but till then...

Ursa knew at least about Zukos boredom. That was the reason she sent a letter to a far away friend of hers. The reply said the only thing she expected from her childhood friend. She had allowed her daughter to spent her holidays in the Fire Nation to accompany Ursa's children. As she saw the date of the little One's approaching Ursa hurried to the harbor.

One hour later she walked towards her son's usually "place-to-spent-time-he-doesn't-need" with a little hand clenching into hers. She could sense that the girl was pretty nervous. So she decided to speak up.

"Hey, would you tell me your name? Or should I give you a name like "Lotus-flower-girl" or something?"

The answer came very silently. "S-Sorry, I didn't in-introduced mys-self earlier. My n-name is M-M-Mulan, b-but you can c-call me w-whatever you like, H-Highness." As it was out the six-year-old hastily looked away.

Ursa felt pity for the small girl in front of her in her pink robe which was never worn before for sure. How she shyly tucked a strain of hair behind her right hair and did not move when Ursa did not move.

She bent down to her level and spoke, "I'm sorry Mulan. I didn't mean to scare you. Please, you don't have to call me "Highness" and my children not so either, in the end you're here to play with them, hm?" and with a small smile she looked the girl straight in the black eyes.

"Um, okay, I guess, Mrs Ursa."

"Ursa, just Ursa, please."

"Okay, Justursa. Hihihi"

And with the girl laughing in a high pitched tone Ursa brought her to the balcony where her son would sit and glare over the city silently smiling and chuckling to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

At first Zuko heard only the laughter, high pitched and girly, a little like Thy Lees. _Oh Spirits, not again!_, he thought. One time was enough Thy Lee dancing on his nerves for a day.

As he saw his mother approaching with a girl at her side he thought, _She wants me to play with them, again,...100% chance, she wants me to play with them._

But to his surprise the girl was fully unknown to him, she did not even wear Fire Nation-clothing.

"Zuko", his mother said as they came in his direction, "this is Mulan. She is the only daughter of a childhood friend of mine and came here to spend her holiday with you and your sister. When you're nice to her she might is allowed to join you next year again. Mulan, this is my son Zuko. I let you alone now, See you two at dinner.", and with that she left, happily smiling, the children standing one in front of each other looking both down awkwardly.

After what seemed like an eternity Zuko decided to make the first step. Or a step at least. "Hi", he said, and with a small bow "It's an honor to meet you.".

Mulan, for her part, seemed to feel even more awkward after this polite introduction. She managed an even smaller bow and a "T-t-the honor I-is on m-my s-s-s-side.".

Zuko did not know what to make out of this situation. Should he do Small Talk ? Or was he supposed to just start playing something like tag right away?

He decided to do Small Talk. "Uhm, where do you come from? I don't recognize this style of clothing."

The answer was one word. Looking down she said "China".

_Okay, she might need a little help with the talking part._ "I didn't ever heard from this country. Where is it? Could you show it to me on a map?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It isn't on any of your m-m-m-maps."

"Oh. Why is that?"

"I don't know."

Just then Azula took notice from the two small-talkers. She ran up to them, followed by Mai and Thy Lee. She shoved Zuko to the side and positioned herself at his place. Looking down on the girl she said "Who are you?".

"M-M-Mulan", came the stuttered answer.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have manners or at least a brain? Peasants like you don't belong here. " attacked Azula. Not even once looked the girl up.

"At least you could have dressed properly." Mai added, Thy Lee giggled.

Now tears were streaming down the girls face. Zuko watched in shock. How could his sister just insult a girl she barely knew about so, and Mai, what happened to her quiet attitude?

Suddenly he stood up and went in between the three girls and the crying Mulan. With all the authority he could create he stood tall before her. Laying all the might he had in his little body he hissed at Azula. "Let her in peace. She is here to play with us not to get insulted.", to his surprise the words seemed to impress Azula. Raising his voice a little he said "And don't you ever mess with her again!"

For a moment it seemed as if Azula would turn back to him and retort, but then she and her companions left without another word.

He turned to the crying girl. She tried to stop the tears, to wipe them away with her sleeve, but failed. The tears would not stop, what made Zuko extremely unsure of what to do. So he hugged her. Like his mother hugged him when he cried. As he let go of her the tears kept flowing, but slower, and she managed a small smile and a stutter-free "Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: _

_1\. Well, the last two chapters were about the childhood of our two leads. Now we're going to continue and need a rating of "T", maybe even "M" later on. Review if this is not okay with you, I don't want to repel any of my dearest readers. If I come to think of it, review in any case, I'd like to hear your opinion. _

_2\. I'm going to change both stories a bit to make them fit the way I want. Maybe not yet so much but be prepared (and don't hate me, please)._

_3\. I'll quit noting now, lets go on with the story!_

Mulan's and Zuko's friendship bloomed in the following years. When she would come over in her holidays he would wait for her. For both of them it was the happiest time of the year.

For her, even though she had to be separated from her beloved parents, she loved being with him and missed him dearly when she had to go home again. Even more in the first year when she could not write him, because she could not write at all. She longed for the long talks they shared as well as the "explorations" inside the palace. The only thing that stirred her was that they somehow were not allowed to leave the palace and go out into the city and that her father had not allowed her to tell him of her fighting abilities, she had to keep the hard school she was going to locked inside her.

He, for his part, longed for their talks as well. He felt like being with her gave him stability in times he needed it the most, for example when he was training fire bending with Azula. She was not like the other girls to him, she was his friend, the only one he could fully open up to. But sometimes he felt like she could not understand his problems because she was from a different country or not royal.

Time went on, but two occasions should stay in their minds. Even if the time was peaceful for them they should remember it for their whole life.

_When Zuko was 9 years old they were walking, just like they were adults, around in the royal gardens, talking quietly. _

_Suddenly he turned to her and said "You know, your just like that rock.". Instantly blushing he took a step back and looked on the ground. She was rather confused "What do you mean?". _

"_Well, you always give me a solid ground, whatever I do. Strength in bending lessons, dedication, if you want. What you told me about your education impressed me, I think. I want to be as dedicated as you are, even..." he added, "...if you are becoming a lady and I don't, I want to fulfill my duty with so much heart as you do." and with that the young prince bowed. In his head his thoughts raised until she asked "What has dedication in common with that stone?" _

_In defense he answered "Well, my uncle told me that if I like a girl I should make her compliments and the stone was the first thing that came to my mind.." then he trailed off._

_Mulan laughed heartily. Zuko liked that sound, her laughter was not so high pitched as when they met first, more like a flying butterfly. Suddenly she stopped and looked at him again with a shocked expression "Wait, does this mean you actually like me?"._

_The second occasion was on Zuko's 12th birthday. Mulan was always happy on his birthday, even though her own birthday did not lay in their holidays. He was giving her a gift on her arrival every time to make up for it. _

_On his birthday party she turned to him and said "I have a special gift for your this year. It needs a bit of ,uhm, explanation. Would you come with me to the pond?" _

_Zuko agreed, happy to leave the awful "party" his father set up for him and followed her. He was curious what the gift may be because she did not have any boxes or something with her. _

_When they arrived she turned to him smiling. She lifted a finger up to his face and laid it on his mouth. Then she began speaking._

"_You know Zuko, in my country you would yet be considered a young man. This would mean you could be drawn in the army or even start working on your own. As this birthday is a special one I have a special gift for you. "_

_She took out a small peace of woven fabric. On it was written in calligraphic symbols. _

"_I made it myself. My grandmother told me how to wave the fabric and I was told calligraphy in school. It says "If you're on top don't forget that the men on the bottom line are the most important for your stability.". I thought it fitting since you'll be the King of this country once."_

_He looked down on the fabric in awe and touched it carefully to not cause it any harm. "Don't worry about it. Grandma used to say, nothing can tare this thing apart." and with a sudden change in her expression she added "I might have another gift for you, but you need to close your eyes." _

_He did as being told and a minute or so later he felt something brushing against his lips. _

One and a half year later the situation should become another. Zuko spoke out in a war meeting against his father's will, but he felt responsible for the "men on the bottom line". He was challenged to an Agni Kai.

When Mulan heard about that she rushed into his chambers. He was laying out his trousers for the fight already. With a shocked expression she hurried over to him "Zuko, please don't do this. You don't know what you're facing."

With a knowing smile he answered "Sure I know what I'm facing. An old geezer who wanted to play the big boss and failed. You told me to watch out for the men on the bottom line and you were right, I'm going to put him back into his place. Besides, if you're there with me I can't lose, you will give me the strength to win, no matter who is the opponent!"

On his words she shrieked back as if something stroke her. She felt like lightning would rush trough her veins instead of blood. "Zuko, you can't go out there. No matter who you will face, it will be a master. He will probably kill you!" the last sentence was shouted in tears, "Are you that arrogant that you don't even think of the ones who love you?".

He wanted to interrupt her by saying his father would watch out that nothing happened to him, but was interrupted by her. "Don't say your father would stop anybody from hurting you! We both know he is not the kind type of a dad."

"YOU'RE WRONG! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME!", now he was shouting too.

"You know what? If I know so little about you, you don't need me to win! Go ahead, get your scars! I won't be watching!" and with that she rushed off.

Zuko stood there, blood pounding in his veins, hurt and arrogance both making his vision blurr.

On the day of the duel he saw that she kept her promise, she was not there to support him. That made him angry. Till he saw his father.

Mulan had decided that though he was an idiot he was still her best friend, and she was to support him in every situation. So she went to see the Agni Kai but was held up by a figure not bigger than her, pinning her on a wall with small knifes. The next thing she remembered was Zuko screaming. She cried into the wall, praying her friend would not be dead, but knowing of the pain he must feel.

The following morning she visited him in the hospital. He was banished, she knew that his dreams were now shattered into pieces. But maybe he wanted to come visit China with her, find a new home there as she found in the Fire Nation. He did not want this. He threw her out screaming and shouting at her what a miserable friend she was. He even ripped the calligraphy she once made for him in two parts. Mulan's last Fire Nation holiday ended in tears.


	4. Chapter 4

Only seven years had passed in the Fire Nation, but a lot had changed.

Zuko was now the Fire Lord, Azula and his father imprisoned and the war had ended. It was now time to repair the damage in both, material and immaterial, ways. The new Fire Lord had apologized officially and unofficially to the Earth Kingdom, the Water Tribes and Aang, as the only remaining Air Nomad. He should feel as if he was without any guilt, but he did not.

Part of this was because of Mai. His former girlfriend had made him a scene again in front of the guards. She always made him a scene when something did not fit her will. Then they would split up. And when he would come apologizing she almost ordered him to do as she wanted or they would not be a couple again. Then he did as she wanted, and they were happy for a short time. And then the cycle started again and again.

He stood in front of a window, looking out on the sun rays grazing the city. His capital. He loved the sight, but he hated the ever watching people all around. He hardly had a private life in this city. Plus the female population watched him with Argus' eyes because the Fire Sages asked him almost every day who he would marry. He was only twenty years old, spirits!

His uncle came around a corner. Seeing his nephew made him smile, although he had to wake him from the trance-like state he was in. He coughed and said, "Uhm, Zuko? I know you have to think about a lot, but I have a special reason for my visit."

"Go on.", Zuko told him, turning to him happily. He was always happy when his uncle paid him a visit and missed him greatly when the elder man was in Ba Sing Se.

Only hesitantly his uncle continued, he knew that his nephew would probably explode, but it was important to tell him, "Do you remember...Mulan?"

"WHAT!?", he was right, he did explode.

"I know you don't like the matter, but...", but he was cut off by an angry Zuko now walking threw the room, "If you're saying I should apologize to her you're wrong, I'm not going to. She was my friend and she betrayed me. I don't own her an apology.".

"It is not about her. The country she came from, China, it could be a great help rebuilding this world. China is said to be rich, in money as well as in resources. It would be nice to have an alliance with this country. Maybe for the start a treaty of economic help?"

Zuko had to accept, his uncle had a point there, "What are you suggesting?".

A few weeks later Zuko and the Gaang were on the way to the first state visit since thousands of years. When they arrived at the coast they were greeted by ships full of waving sailors, followed by salute fire out of their cannons.

As their feet touched Chinese ground they were surrounded by thousands of waving people and Aang said, "Well, this Chinese seem to be a happy people.".

They were welcomed by a delegation that brought them to a city whose name was Beijing. There they were greeted with a great ceremony in the evening and dined with the Chinese Emperor afterward.

When they mentioned the economic help, they were awarded with a warm smile by the old man. He assured them he would be more than honored to help out, it could build a bridge between the people. But one thing they had to do to receive his help, they should take a weeks time and spend it in China, getting to know the country from more than one side. They quickly agreed and he said he would send for two of his thirty-two generals, each for one of his provinces, to take them in the morning.

When they stepped outside in the morning they saw two horses storming towards them, stopping rapidly in the royal court. Both of the figures wore identical green armor. A speaker called out: "General Li and General Fa."


	5. Chapter 5

Mulan was surprised for only a brief moment when she saw him. She expected someone else, his father.

Anyway, she thought, she would do her duty and she would not give a hint that she knew him. Besides she was here with Shang, her betrothed. He would be jealous for sure if he knew about their former relationship.

Calmly she dismounted the horse and walked towards the delegation side to side with Shang. Zuko did not seem to remind her. She even looked in his eyes, but he did not do anything.

Zuko for his part only saw a general in full armor, he even thought her a man. He thought the eyes of the general were somehow familiar, but nothing more.

Shang was the first to notice them staring in each others eyes for a little too long, so he decided to step in, "Sir, we're ready to depart whenever you like. I am General Li Shang and that is the famous General Fa.", he said, gesturing towards him and her, but not giving away that she was a woman.

"We are ready, General. Let us depart as soon as possible. Where are we heading first?", Aang answered for the group.

"If you would like to follow the way we thought of, we will follow the channel towards the Jangtse-river. It is really beautiful there. There are dolphins and small villages along with green wood. In fact it is the area where General Fa is coming from.", Shang said giving her a glare.

Aang happily agreed and they all mounted Appa. It was the first flight for the two generals and while Fa seemed to enjoy his(her-)self Li looked as grumpy as Zuko, who did not like this guy at all.

When they finally landed alongside the river the Gaang marveled about it's greatness and the beauty of the landscape around. Fa did not seem so happy anymore. Later at the campsite Zuko asked, if they could go see how his/her family lived but she answered, "No." with a suddenly stone hard glance in her eyes and a stern expression on her face. When they asked why she looked to the side, slightly irritated by the fact that Shang did not make any attempts to help her, he seemed to quite enjoy himself. So she just stood up and went into the nearby wood, quiet but within her boiling with rage.

Everyone back at the campsite looked at each other awkwardly. They did not know why the general did walk off like this. When they asked the other one he just said, "Well, maybe she isn't that happy because her whole family is dead?"

They all looked shocked. And unisono replied "Her?".

"Oh, you did not know? General Fa Mulan is quite famous for taking her father's place in the army while he could not go, because I think his arm or leg or something else was limb due to an earlier career in the army. She pretended to be a boy, partly because she did not have any brothers at all and women weren't allowed in the army. She learned how to fight and stopped the invasion of the Huns practically alone, later she even saved the emperor's life. Since that she is General and women are allowed to join the army. Sadly while she was gone her whole family died. Her grandmother died due to old age, I think, her father got sick and after his death and her being away with no sign of her at all her mother committed suicide."

Now they all looked even more shocked especially Zuko. Then he hurried after her.


	6. Chapter 6

She did not run, but she marched that fast that Zuko had problems with it running up to her.

He called after her, but she kept on walking on and on, threw the wood and two fields until he reached her. Gasping for air he held her on the shoulder and this way caused her to stop. When his breath returned to a normal rate she turned around and faced him furiously, "What?".

"I-I just wanted to… apologize."

"Huh?"

"What I did back in the Fire Nation. My behavior was terrible, I'm sorry about my actions. I know it is much to ask that of you but, do you think you can forgive me?"

She looked really surprised. Then her features softened. She let her hair down and came up close to him, laying a hand on his scar. He let her do that even if every other person would be burning by now.

"Oh, Zuko. I had forgiven you when I came home."

"But why else were you angry?", she blushed a little.

"Well, maybe because my betrothed is acting like a complete idiot towards me."

"Your betrothed?"

"Shang."

"oh."

"Yes, oh.", she giggled. He smiled at her, "You're still laughing like that little girl I met back home.", both laughed at this.

Mulan was so happy, she hugged him. Suddenly they remembered that they weren't children anymore and let go of each other, both blushing.

"I'm sorry.", she said.

"You don't need to be."

"Thanks Zuko."

"For what?"

"For making me laugh again. Before you stopped me I was heading to an unknown destination, just away from him, bringing as much space as I can between us.", she trailed off and then remembered something, "Wait, you were apologizing. Does that mean you forgave me not seeing your, your….", she stared at him with her eyes wide and her mouth open.

Zuko smiled at her, "Yes, I forgave you, but to be honest, I did forgive you just after your, uhm, betrothed told us about what you had to face back here. Now I wish I had done it earlier.", then something struck his mind, "by the way, he did not tell us that he is your betrothed."

"Oh, I don't think he will be it for a long time."

"Really?", he looked surprised, but happy.

"Yes", she walked back to the camp as fast as she had walked away from it. Zuko stood and stared for a while than he thought of the fact that he did not know any way in this country and hurried after her.


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: I'd really appreciate some reviews, if anyone is reading this, that is._

As she arrived back at the campsite she walked over to Shang in absolute silence. As quiet as she walked she kicked him right in the chest and he fell backwards.

Zuko, who arrived again gasping for air, and the others watched in confusion as she set one of her feet on the general's chest. With one grasp she held the necklace her parents once had in her hand. One quick movement later it vanished in her armor. Shang looked surprised, then it changed to furious when he saw her grin.

"Mulan, what do you think you're doing?"

"You mean aside from getting rid of our engagement?"

"You, you're getting rid of our engagement? You know that's going to cost you your job, your whole existence in this country will be over!"

"I thought so. If you excuse me,", she said while leaving again, "I'll go, pack a few things."

"What?!", he asked furiously.

"I'm leaving.", then she left.

A few minutes every one was quiet. Then Shang stormed over to Zuko , gripped his collar and held the young Fire Lord a few inches high in the air.

"What did you tell her?!"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me! I saw that there had been something between you two, so tell me, what did you tell her?"

"Mulan and I are childhood friends, that is all. And now I would suggest you let me down, General Li.", Zuko choked out.

Surprised Shang let him back to earth. Zuko turned to his friends, "I guess we better go. Mulan will need a new home, and we probably saw enough of this great country now.".

Afterward they boarded Appa, leaving Shang behind they flew in the direction in which Mulan walked off. Soon they saw the ruins of a once rich house. They landed in the courtyard. It was totally silent in the house, but Toph pointed in one direction. They came out of the house and to a small pavilion, there sat a bowing figure. Sokka wanted to go up to her and get her, but Zuko held him back, "She's saying Good Bye, don't you see that?", he hissed at him.

After what seemed like an eternity the figure stood up and Mulan walked slowly towards them, "Hi! Did you wait all the time for me?"


	8. Chapter 8

Soon they all had boarded Appa and flew towards the capital to say farewell to the emperor. Nobody knew really what to say, so they stayed quiet for what seemed like an eternity until Zuko stood up and moved next to Mulan. "Sorry about your engagement.", he almost whispered. She looked at him smiling, her eyes narrowed, "You don't have to be.", she said, taking his hand in hers, "Actually, it was pretty broken already. I'm glad you came.".

As they already saw the palace coming closer, Zuko turned to her again, it had been comfortable to just hold her hand in silence, but he had to ask one question, "Do you know something about my mother?", Mulan thought about it for a moment, then she replied, "I haven't heard anything about her since she vanished. But if you want, I can help you search.", Zuko smiled at her and nodded. There was no time for any words as the bison already landed in front of the main portal.

They quickly climbed down only to be greeted by a somewhat disorganized emperor. He clearly had not expected them so soon. Before anyone could speak they greeted him respectfully and Aang stepped up front and began to speak: "Greetings, my Lord. I know you did not expect us back so early, but we had to act quickly as General Li almost tared our group apart. In fact, he injured Fire Lord Zuko as well as General Fa verbally. So, we decided, for the best of all our nations to stop our travel right now. I hope our economic help treaties are not inflicted with this. Furthermore, General Fa came with us to inform you that she won't be able to be a part of your army anymore, since she will come with us and move to the Fire Nation.", he ended with a broad grin, leaving everyone rather astonished for a moment. The whole Gaang then smiled to.

The emperor stood a little helpless for a minute or so, then he said, regaining his composure, "Well, if it was really General Li's fault that the mission failed, I guess it won't affect our treaties. Our companionship will hopefully benefit all of our nations, so there's no point in destroying it over a personal crisis. As for General Fa, I hope you'll have a good future in your new home, although I wished you would stay. Even if our army is great, from time to time we could use someone like you. You all have my permission to go. Farewell, my best wishes are with you.", with this the old man bowed and disappeared behind his doors.

When they boarded Appa again Mulan immediately sat next to Zuko at the end of the saddle. Behind them the sun started to vanish beyond the horizon. She leaned against his shoulders and closed her eyes for a moment while he put an arm around her and laid his head on top of hers. Katara decided that she would ever remember them as that, not two different beings, but one unit. She knew that they were close once, probably they were more than just friends, she thought.

At the next morning they already saw the first isles of the Fire Nation slowly awakening in the sunlight, bathing in the clear blue sea. But still something seemed wrong. No people were seen at the streets, no speech was heard. The feeling of danger got stronger when they saw the port in front of the capital. There was a lot of smoke, somewhere in the far screaming was heard.

_Author's Note: Yay, I almost forgot how much I loved this pairing, I hope you like it to. Please Review, that makes it easier to write the next chapter ;)_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note:**__ As I already told the readers of some other stories, I'll try to update more often. But it's a little difficult since this is not my only fanfiction, and I'm trying to write my own book, being an artist, as well as studying, and did I mentioned that I still have a life of my own? This may sound a little bit angry, but I guess I am. __**Mainly because somebody wrote me a PM**__, only with the words "Hello" and in the second "Mulan" and I was like, I'm not a robot, I can't just tell my creativity "This story, Now!" __**it doesn't work like that, and you're lucky that I had the half of this already on my computer**__. Besides, I would really like __**full sentences**__, remember, I'm not a native speaker with single words or abbreviations I might get things wrong if told out of context__**. I really appreciate Reviews**__, and I know I'm far too lazy, but I don't have 30 hands and five brains. Still, everyone else, I hope you enjoy this. _

They had dismounted Appa and left him out of the city. Whatever trouble was in there, he should stay out of sight.

In contrast, the Gaang and Mulan, who had changed to her armor, but without the helmet, were walking the main streets, visible from afar, waiting for whatever danger to show itself.

They had already reached the noble quarter when they noticed a movement behind a small wall. Mulan was the quickest to react and sprung over the wall, landing on top of whatever moved. She skillfully pinned the man down. It was a Dai Li agent, now laying on his face.

She quickly turned him around, so they could speak to him, and in the same movement took out a small dagger, which she held to his throat. Nervously he looked up to her, "If you call anyone you'll be dead before you can finish the first letter. Now will you talk?"

He only nodded for an answer, fear plastered over his face. Suddenly there was this strange clothed woman on top of him.

Zuko joined her and bowed down to the man, "What happened here? I want to know everything."

The man nodded again, "We've been ordered to do this by Long Sheng, he has a conspiracy running with one from the Fire Nation. We managed to imprison almost all the citizens of this city in the tunnels beneath, we created cells with earth bending.

The Order of the White Lotus tried to stop us, but we, together with some prison guards out of the "Boiling Rock" managed to stop them. We dealt them severe wounds and thus took them prisoner too. As far as I know they are not to be treated, so they will all be dead in a few hours. They were led by Iroh, your uncle. I think he might be still alive if you hurry.

As far as I know they want to take out the other islands after the same pattern. Oh, and there is an execution planned, they want to kill the former Fire Lord Ozai. Princess Azula is running around in the Duel Arena, maybe it was her plot after all. This is all I know, I swear."

Mulan saw the fear in his eyes and let go of him quickly. She took the lead, this was war, somewhat her profession after all, "You heard what he said. Katara, you and Toph go and save the members of the White Lotus. Zuko, Aang and Sokka, you go and free the prisoners.", as she saw that Zuko was not agreeing, "Don't you debate now, we have to act quickly, and you are needed with your people. They will be afraid. There might be a mass panic if you don't manage to calm them down. This is your job as the Fire Lord. I will go and find Azula, maybe I can manage to calm her down. Afterwards you all meet me at the Agni Kai Arena and we face whoever planned this together."

Everyone else just nodded and the group split up. Zuko didn't feel well about Mulan facing Azula alone, but there were so many problems circling in his head at the moment he was glad she just gave them orders.

Mulan proceeded to the Agni Kai Arena. She slowly opened the heavy doors, letting the light of the setting sun into the fighting place. So much memory, so much pain around here.

Something was moving in the shadows. "Azula?"

A creepy, mad voice answered, "Who are you? I expected my brother, I don't know you! Go!", all of sudden blue flames shot up to her, but the attack was badly aimed and Mulan quickly evaded.

"Don't you remember me? I'm the Chinese girl you used to bully around. I'm Fa Mulan.", she said standing on the edge of the roof now. She could see Azula's eyes glisten in the dark beneath her.

"You're Zuko's friend. Did you know that he found a new girlfriend already?", she laughed crazily afterwards.

Mulan didn't quiver, this was a madwoman talking and she had to be careful. "Actually, I had a new boyfriend too…. But this is not important to our friendship today. I would like to be your friend too, Azula.", she said, totally calm.

Azula stirred in her movements, and this was Mulan's moment to attack. She kicked the princess and Azula flew over the ground and into the next column. A second later Mulan was with her again and pinned her to the ground, so she could not move or bend, "We can talk about everything if you want, but you need to stop attacking people, okay?"

Azula had now tears in her eyes. She nodded, Mulan felt that this was not the girl she once knew. This soul was broken and wanted help, and she was ready to give that, to forgive whatever Azula had done.

Zuko and the Gaang appeared in the entrance, wondering about the scene. Even an exhausted Katara followed them. They had managed to heal almost all wounded persons, just one or two were already dead when they came.

Mulan smiled at them, everything was going to be alright. She just began to lit one leg, to free Azula, when she stirred in her movements. Suddenly she fell forward, over the now screaming and crying Azula.

The Gaang hurried over, and Zuko bent down beside her and turned her towards them. Red was seen between the green and black parts of her armor. A little blood ran down from her mouth. A knife stuck right under the middle of her collarbones.


End file.
